darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Declaration of Independence
IMPERIUM DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE FROM THE REPUBLIC '' '' When in the course of events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the galaxy, the seperate and equal station to which the laws of nature and of nature's Force entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of sentients requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the seperation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all beings are created equal, that they are endowed by the 'Creator' with certain unalienable rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. That to secure these rights, governments are instituted among beings, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, that whenever any form of government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the right of the people to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its power in such form as to them shall seem most likely to effect their safety and happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that government long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shown that beings are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, that to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same objective envices a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such government, and to provide new guards for their future security. Such has been the patient sufferance of these worlds; and as such is now the necessity which contrains them to alter their former systems of government. The history of the present Senate of the Galactic Republic is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute tyranny over these worlds. In every stage of oppression the Senate has shown a character marked by every act which may define an aristocratic tyranny, unfit to be rulers of free people. Nor have we been wanting of acceptance by our Coruscanti brethren, who we have warned time after time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over not only us, but the innocents of the Outer Rim. They too, our brethren, have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounce our seperation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of the galaxy, enemies in war, in peace friends. We, therefore, the representatives of the united worlds of the Imperium, assembled in general congress, appealing to the supreme judge of the galaxy for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in name and by the authority of the good people of these worlds, solemnly publish and declare that these united worlds are, and of right ought to be, free and independent states; that they are absolved from all allegiance to the Republic aristocracy, and that all political connection between them and the Republic is and ought to be totally dissolved. And for the support of this declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine providence, we mutually pledge to each other our lives, our fortunes, and our sacred honor. CELIS DISSEK Nash Dragen Euphimia Bellamy Rem Dolor Vaal Hirah Additional Signatures Aidus Corvinus Victara Seifer Wolf Category:Black Empire